


A Needle and Thread

by LimeChan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fighting, Human, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Minecraft, Minecraft hat, Other, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Past Abuse, Power Dynamics, loss of power, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeChan/pseuds/LimeChan
Summary: Five friends, five different pasts. When they're taken away from their bleak world, they each must face their fear with a new friend.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	A Needle and Thread

The sky was gray, like everyday in this small town. School was almost starting and Cassie was waiting for her four friends. She waited by the dying grey bush by the front doors. She was the oldest in her friend group, at 18. She was the tallest with a warm grey skin and very dark grey hair. The only thing that had color were her eyes, a dark forest green.

While Cassie was waiting, on the other side of town Weston the youngest in the group at 14 was sitting in the back of his mom's car. He blocked out the sound of her voice as she went through everything again, the rules and daily routine. He sat there and said nothing, knowing to nod at the right points to make her happy. His world was the bleakest of them all, the only things he saw was the area around him. Even if he stared at the window of the moving vehicle he saw the empty void. The car came to a complete stop and Weston snapped out of his thoughts.

"Weston, are you listening?" his mom asked and he nodded when he remembered her eyes were watching him. Today was Friday, and he had to follow her rules more carefully. Get out of school, go to the car. Ignore the friends, go to the car. No sharing ideas, or plans. His mother kept driving until they got to the school and he was free for the time being. If anyone could call it free. He walked, his head low and his face emotionless as he approached his friends.

"Hey Weston," Cassie said and he looked up at her his light grey irises staring back at her fake plastered smile. The others were there as well. There was Bailey whose world view was always analyzing things, and very paranoid had golden yellow eyes. Then there was Grace whose eyes were a dark red, and her view of the world was grey but she saw flashes of what would happen next. Then there was Elliot, who had dark purple irises and whose grey world view was slowed down by words. They were all different in their grey worlds.

"Well, since everyone is here...shall we go?" Cassie asked cautiously and Bailey nodded followed by Grace. Elliot waited and once everyone nodded he did quickly. They all slowly walked into the grey brick building and passed by the other social groups, that was another thing they all saw the same. Social groups never mattered or who those people were never mattered, they were just black and white blobs with fake smiles always chatting about them. Always laughing at their flaws or their worldviews. As the group walked they stayed silent, and kept their pace fast. Slowly and surely they were each dropped off at their own class until Grace was the last one. She was in the middle of the ages at 16 and she quickly went to her class.


End file.
